


in lesbians with her

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coming Out, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Friend on tumblr asked me to write this, so I did! I'm not too familiar with ML but this ship seems cute.





	

Alya interrupts their study session with a sigh, slamming the history book shut. "I can't focus," she says.

Marinette blinks. "What's wrong, Alya?"

"Nothing," she says, but she looks... unsure. Entirely untypical for her. Marinette reaches over, takes her hand in her own and squeezes.

"What's wrong, Alya?" She tries again, softer.

Her friend looks down at their joined hands. When she meets Marinette's eyes, she looks determined. "There's nothing wrong," Alya says, "but there _is_ something I need to talk to you about."

Marinette nods, smiling what she hopes is a reassuring smile even as her mind races. Alya found out about her being Ladybug. Alya found out about her being Ladybug and is mad at her for not telling her. Alya is-

"I'm a lesbian."

Marinette blinks, stunned. She almost blurts out a relieved  _Is that all?_  but stops herself in time. Now she feels bad. All this time, she was worrying about herself and her secret, when this is cleary about Alya. She throws her arms around her friend and hugs tight. "You know I love you no matter what, right?"

Alya hugs her back. "Thank you," she mumbles into her hair.

Marinette retreats, giving her a smile that's only a little wet. She's always been a crybaby. "I'm really sorry if I ever said anything that made you uncomfortable or feel alienated," she says earnestly. "You're my best friend. I didn't mean to ever hurt you, even without knowing."

"No, you've been great," Alya insists. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I actually only recently figured it out myself."

"I see," Marinette says, when she definitely doesn't. After a moment of hesitation, curiosity wins out and she asks: "Stop me if this is insensitive or a stupid question or anything, but... how did you know? That you're gay?"

"Well..." Alya tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, looking embarrassed. "I've been a fan of Ladybug for a while now, right? Because she's really cool. I admire her a lot. And I started to realise... Well. That I might be gay for Ladybug?"

"Oh."

"It's just, she's so cool. She's saved my life! And, well, she's really cute. I wonder what she looks like under the mask... I... I might have a thing for blue eyes now."

Marinette closes hers. This... is an incredibly weird situation. What to do when your best friend admits she's in love with your alter ego? How does Superman handle it?

"Mari?" Alya asks, sounding worried. 

Marinette firmly shoves the weirdness of the situation away and focuses back on supporting her friend. Her best friend. Who is in love with her but doesn't realise it.

She shakes the thought away and wonders what Tikki would say about this. Turning back to Alya, she smiles wryly. "Ladybug _is_ pretty cool..."

Alya's beams back. She looks relieved. Which, no. Marinette is not going to let her best friend be worried about her rejecting her.

"Come on," she says firmly, getting up. "This calls for some cake. Let's celebrate!"

Alya gives an amused snort even as she follows Marinette down the hatch out of her room. "Can we have macarons?" she asks, clearly recalling the first time they met.

Marinette smiles at her. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Friend on tumblr asked me to write this, so I did! I'm not too familiar with ML but this ship seems cute.


End file.
